The Survival Games!
by ChocolateClouds83
Summary: And I see it. Us. We're beautiful .No, not beauitful. Dark, powerful, sparkling. Twilight itself. Life isnt easy. Believe me I know. BUt no one expected my fate to turn out like this. More or less. I'm just suprised I've made it this far.
1. Chapter 1

I wake up to my mum sitting on my bed hugging our pet cat, Snowy, and crying. I know exactly why too. Today is the day another two people go into a death game. The Survival Games. They change the name of it, to keep viewers interested. I find it sick. Fighting to the death to please the bastards who bathe in their money, while we starve to death, and struggle to even make the slightest of money to buy enough cloth to last a week. It makes me sick.

"Mum.." I whisper. I can feel myself welling up.

"There's a thousand other names in their...I doubt I'll be picked..." I stare down at my hands which are clawing at the bed sheet. When will I wake up from this nightmare? I want to re-assure her. To tell her I wont be picked... and if I do, then I'll have the baker look after her. I promised that the first time my name went in. I always knew I would never win if I did. Inside I was scared, screaming, crying. But I have to stay strong. I have friends, family, people who count on me to keep them alive. I can't show fear to them.

I get up and walk over to the door and go out into the hunting fields. A group of people have ran them for years, for our district without the peackeepers knowing. Its kept us alive. I'm so grateful for that. I see a peackeeper walk past and narrowly lean against the wall like I was resting. They seem to buy it. Its too dangerous to be suspicious on Reaping Day. Especially when the peacekeepers can add more names in. When I see they're deffinetly out of sight, I move out into the field, and pick up a wooden bow, and a sheath of 16 arrows. I walk off into the woods after writing my name down. I walk towards a neerby flock of birds, and crouch down low.

Mockingjays.

So rare, yet, there is atleast 30 of them there. I spend my time counting them. 33. The amount of numbers my name is in. The chance I have to get picked. It can't be a sign. Magic doesn't exsist. But, I know killing one of these beautifull creatures could feed my family for about a month. I have to take atleast one of them. I raise my bow and aim for its eye. Just as I'm about to realease my arrow flying, i hear a voice call out.

"Why HELLO Rhirhi." I shoot all of a sudden, missing the bird by miles, and they all fly away. I can feel the anger rising up in me as I turn around to face my friend Jamie. With blonde hair, and gorgeous grey eyes, its a suprise when I realise he looks, well ugly. I can see he's fought with his parents. Its so easy to read it. I can read him like a book. I know its about if he gets reaped today. I smile sympathetically, and he gives off what looks like a shrug.

"Was that some mockingjays?" he asks walking over to me. I nod and shoot him a quick glare, but it slides away when I see him smiling as he holds something behind his back. I look at him, then back to his hand, and when I look back up he has a stupid grin on his face.

"What you got there?" I ask taking a step closer to him. He backs away, knowing this will turn into a game. Today is not the day. He knows it. I know it. So I decide on shrugging, acting like I dont care and turning back, putting another arrow in my bow, and looking for any more mockingjays. Unlikely I'll find one, but it will be worth a try.

Suddenly I feel Jamies hand on my arm, him dangling a bag infront of my head. I gasp and take the bag.

"NO WAY!" I squeal, and he is quick to cover my mouth.

"Shh. Peacekeepers everywhere." I nod quietly and take out a mouthwatering sweet, and plop it into my mouth. The flavours grace my tounge, and I smile so calmly you wouldn't think two of my neighbours will be sent to die today. Suddenly, a chime goes.

Its time.

Its time for the Reaping.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Authors Note:**_

_**A lot of chars are inspired by friends! Sorry If I kill you guys. xD**_

_**xx**_

_**I DONT OWN**_

Jamie takes my hand as we walk towards the main court. Here two people will be sent to die. One could be us. I can feel him shaking, and I wonder how I'm not. I walk over to the stand, and get my finger pricked. I wince as the small amount of blood stains the page, and she shoves me away like a piece of meat. I take my place in the crowd, and I see my mother. She looks so troubled...it hurts. I see Electri Maywarn on stage, as she starts the same year speech..

"Many years ago, the country of Panem broke out into the war. Thousands died. Now, the Hunger games are held to remind us, who rule us. To protect us, our past, and to safe gaurd our future. Happy Hunger Games, and may the odds be ever in your favour."

The shortest speech on Earth. Yet, it feels like the longest. The drawl of each word hanging on her tounge, the beats of a thousand terrified hearts beating, and her own hand itching to pick out the names.

"Ladys first then, I suppose!" she chirps like its a reward. She walks over to the huge glass container and plops her hand in. I hold my breath. The number 33 echoes around my head. I glance to the side, to see Jamie smiling at me, not a happy smile. No you couldn't be happy at a time like this, more of a...troubled...scared...haunted smile, that frightens me a little. He mouths

"You k?"

I can only nod in return. I turn back to the stage as she reads out the name.  
"Well...Well...Well..."

"Rhia Lawson!" I freeze.

My breathing stops. I hear my mother screaming. I see peacekeeprs coming to get me, though they are blurred. I fear I'm going to pass out, die, here, before even entering the arena. Blood is pounding into my temples, my world spinning. I can feel Jamie walking towards him, peecekeeprs stopping him, holding him in place. He screams my name. I can't. Can't put him in jepordy like that. I walk straight forward towards the stage, and she holds my hand, giving it a reasuring squeeze.

Then she moves over to the boys.

"Seth Trina."

I see a tall man, and I recgonize him as someone who works at the Hob. I can't look at him. Knowing I'm going to have to work with him, to keep him alive, and him for me. If we survive this, I owe him my life. I shake his hand, I feel its sweat, its warmth, the fear that he grips it so tight, I'm afraid he might break it. Soon we are taken away to a plane, where when we step aboard we finally get to see what its like to be from the Capitol.

Violet, fluffy floors, and curtains, blood red dangle over the glass. Roses in purple vases are dotted around the room, the furniture so soft, it might aswell be a cloud. This is so amazing.

"Make yourself at home dearies. Get to know eachother. I promise it will help." She leaves the room, heading down the plane. I sit down in the chair across from Seth.

"I'm Rhia..." I only see him nod, and he goes back to watching the window.

Suddenly I feel a jerk, and my stomach bounces. We are flying to our death. Literally. Soon, without saying a word, he gets up and leaves. I decide to go to my room too. What a beauty...silk and satin sheets, a wool carpet, big white fluffy pillows, and a huge window that I can see the beautiful lights below. I lay down on the bed, and wait. Soon we are all called to dinner.

"This is nice." Electrci chimes, as she digs into a roll.

This food...so delicate...a dark sauce with bits of deer in it, soft rolls, cakes you can't even imagine. I tuck in, and when we're all done I turn over to Seth.

"We need tactics."

He just shrugs and rises to walk away. Suddenly I feel the anger risisng in me. I get up, grab a knife and throw it at him, deliberatley missing him so it hits the wall. It gets his attention.

"Our life is on the line here, we need to talk tactics or we're both going to DIE out there. I don't know about you but I want to get home, I want to see my family. I may not know you, heck I dont care about you, but I will not go home and be declared a murderer. I will get out alive, I will see my mum and Jamie again, and dead or alive, we WILL be a team in there." I pant, I can feel the tears stinging. Soon they flow freely, and for once I'm thankful theres no camera's here.

I hear him sigh as he turns to me his eyes ablaze.

"Exscuse me?"

AUTHORS NOTE:

So did you like that? :] RATE for more! Add to favourites too! It inspires me to write!


	3. Chapter 3

He takes a step towards me, and I gulp. He just nods.

"Okay." He says bluntly, and sits down in the nearest chair, the purple one El normally sits in. I sit down in the seat next to him. We try to talk about fires, which doesn't do any good. After some time we gave up. I just walk to my room, frusrated from the nights events. I strip down until I'm just in my underwear. I deicde a shower might do me some good, relive stress. Plus, from whatw I've heard from past victors, I think I might need to look nice for my prep team tommorow. So, I gently wash the dirt off, and climb out. I climb into a lace night gown El has layed out for me and go to sleep. By the time I wake up we'll be in the Capitol. But I don't sleep.I don't see how anyone could sleep on a night like this. I step out of bed, and pull a night robe tightly around me. As I step out, I walk into the main conpartment of the train, which happens to be outside. He's sitting there, on the edge. I sit next to him, the coldness of the deck chilling me to my bone. I look at him through the corner of my eye. Its obvious he's been crying. I dont say anything though.

"You okay?" I ask, my voice shaking, knowing I have to tell him I was sorry for throwing the knife, when in fact, I wasn't.

"Fine. Look, Rhia, I'm sorry. I know how much it means to you to go home, I do. I love someone too, like I know you love Jamie- " I can feel myself blush at this. Love Jamie? Where the hell did this come from? I have never looked at Jamie in that way. I couldn't...Could I? No, theres never been anything romantic between me and Jamie. Ever. He's like a brother. He cared for me when no when else would.

"I don't -" I begin.

"Well it looks like you do. Anyway, I love someone too, and when this is over, if I die, I wont see her again."

"Does she know how much she means to you?"

"No. She's never noticed me before...atleast not before the reaping." He whispers. I reach out, and pat him lightly on the shoulder. Hopefully coming of sympathetic.

"Sorry to hear that...We'll get you home. Even if I die doing it, I'll send you home. I promise." I say. I mean it. I want him to go home. I can see the pain in his eyes when I say it. Only one winner, I know that. We have to work as a team. Its a solemn vow in my district. Work together, live together, die together. If we don't, we'll shame them all.

"Winning wont help." He sighs, and walks way. I sit there, wondering what he meant. I just shrug it off, and go to bed. I finally get some sleep, but they're filled with hellish nightmares. First i'm in a desert, and Jamie was there. He killed me himself, with the bow my father made for me when it was illegalto hunt. Then I was in a forest, and me and Jamie had a house and Kids. These Dreams are weird...but the weirdest dream, was the chariot ride. I wa there, everyone was cheering, then as soon as I looked at them, they bowed, screamed. One threw a knife at me that hit me in the heart... I don't understand...What could it all mean?

What do I mean?

**-SHORT CHAPTER, YES. I have been really busy so I don't have a lot of time for updates. Q~Q Sorry my lovies.3~**


	4. Chapter 4

The sun shining through the planes windows wake me. I can tell its early. I used to get up early, but not this early. I try to go back to sleep. I slide my arm under the pillow, the cold tickling my skin. But my eyes are open. My mind is awake. More importantly I'm now vulnerable to the thoughts that will haunt me today. I slip myself out of bed, and I've only just started to stand up when I feel it. The jerk of the plane. It sends me back down onto the bed, and I know we've landed. Pretty soon El will be knocking at the door telling us to leave. No doubt we'll get our breakfast at the centre. The chariot ride isn't until this afternoon, but I still have to meet my prep team, and my stylist. I dread it. I know once they dressed our district stark naked, except for some coal dust and a miners hat. We lost that year. Too quickly my mum had said. When I go in, the first thing I want is my bow. I don't want anything else. Well, apart from water. My bow will be my lifeline in there. I know I'll get one in there if I show them how good I am. But I'm not a fool. I wont show anyone else my skills. I wont give them the pleasure of planning my sick twisted death. Not this year. I wrap my dressing gown around me, and I've walked to the bathroom by the time El is at the door.

"Come on, Rhia, Big day!" She calls. She's so annoyingly chipper. I'd like to see her in there...no...I wouldn't...I don't wish this fate upon anyone. Not even President Snow himself. Well. Maybe him...What Am I saying? I yell back.

"Yes, Of course El, how could I forget I was being sent to die?" I couldn't help but say that. I knew I offended her. I wasn't going to apologise. Why should I? I was going to be sent to die a horrible death by a stranger with everyone I know and love watching...

"Well - um - yes..." she says, choking back a tear. I sigh and wipe some cold sweat off my forehead. I walk into the bathroom and look at myself in the mirror. I can see the lack of sleep is effecting me already. I brush my teeth, and quickly put my hair in a calm ponytail that trails over my right shoulder. Thats when I see it. I lift up te glass on the counter, and see a note attacked to a silver bracelet that my mum gave to me when I was young...on the charms it spells out 'Mockinjay.' it was the symbol of rebelion...I wanted to keep it...I had to keep it. I slid it onto my wrist. It felt comfortable. Warm and safe. Like home. I can feel myself welling up, and I know its unacceptable. I cannot show weakness to the whole world. No one. Not even Seth. I quickly straighten myself up, then slip into a simple floral pattern, knee length dress for the days events. I slide into black flat shoes, that close tightly around my toes. I have to wiggle my foot around for a bit to get them to fit right. When they do, I open my door and head out into the main part of the plane, where El, and I'm guessing thats who are stylists are. Our stylists will also be our mentors. I guess I have to make a good impression.

"Rhia, Seth. Meet your stylists. Chris, and Portia." She chimes. I take a good long look at Portia. She has blonde hair, much like a poodles, and bright pink lips that match her suit. Again, in the Capitol they have overused make up, but Portia seems nice enough. Then I turn to Chris...he's normal? No over the top eyelashes, or make up (except for that little bit on his eyes). He's normal... He leads me out, just as Portia does Seth, and we head into a little room where we will be put into our outfits for the chariot ride...I pray I will not be naked. Chris takes my hand lightly and guides me through the doors of the penthouse where we will be staying until lthe morning before the games begin.

"So, what did you have in mind?" I asked, my voice clearly displaying my distaste of the capitol fashions. I guess I'd rather look like someone from the Capitol then naked, but I guess if it wins me sponsors I shouldn't be complaingin. He doesn't say a word. Not a sound. He just circles me, looking me up and down.

"You're beautiful. But, being naturally pretty wont get you sponsors. Well, it might for the careers. But certainly not for a outline district like yourself. But before we get into that...I'm sorry for your loss. I admire you, Rhia."

I know he knows. That I was the one who protected the girl.

"And I want to bring that into your outfit."

Wait. What? He wants to bring my almost death...into something that will be my death?

"What...?"

"I mean, I want to make you unforgettable. Its the only thing that will help you. Well, here. Try this on."

He hands be a coat hanger, with an outfit that is hidden by a black leather container. I walk behind a board, and climb into it. Its a black dress. Its absouletly beautiful. I walk out, and Chris does my hair. He braids it lightly, and lets the fronts hang lose. I look up at the mirror. I'm not beautiful. Nor am I just pretty. I am gorgeous. The final touch, is what Chris is getting now. He comes back, with wings. Beautiful, soft black wings, that will be lit on fire. When he does light them on fire, we will be just about to go. I walk out, and feel slightly dissapointed to see Seth in the same outfit. I frown at him, and he just shrugs back. I supress a smile at the way Portia dances behind him, mimicking him when she did her alterations. I giggle at the way Seth turns around and looks at her.

We step into the lift, and start to head down to where the chariot ride will begin. We're not late. But we're deffinetly the last ones there. Now I get a good luck at the tributes. The girl from 4 catches my eye. I know her to be Alexa. I catch her looking at me. She's 14. She's quite small, with dark green eyes. She has blonde hair that is held tightly in a bun. She's wearing a sea-green dress, that trails to where what seems to be a mermaid tail. Its decorated with shells, and she's also holding a trident. She almost looks as stunning as me and Seth. Finally, the voice of Claudius templesmith booms out, saying the chariot ride was about to begin. Me and Seth take our places, and Chris lights us both. We gloom. We glare, our shadows dancign along the ground as we go. I can hear the gasps of the crowd, the silence. I break sweat. They must think we look stupid. All of a sudden, I hear it. The overcoming roar of

"DISTRICT TWELVE."

"RHIA!

"SETH!"

People...liked us. Seth takes my hand. I'm glad he did, or I would've fallen. I allow myself to wave at the croud. Someone throws me a rose and I catch it. I take in its sweet scent. Suddenly, my hand is in the air. The crowd goes mental. I am holding onto it. I am proud from district 12. I am proud. I will not go down without a fight. All too soon its over, and President Snow is standing.

"Welcome...welcome. To the annual, 74th, Hunger Games!"


	5. Chapter 5

My heart is pounding. In the background I can still here the faint cries, but my real attention is on the man before me. A plump, short man, with a beard that is as white as snow. President Snow. He has a tinted white rose in his pocket of the black suit he is wearing. I can see the gamemakers around him.

"Welcome Tributes. May I just say. Happy Hunger Games! And may the odds be EVER in your favour." He says. Thats when I see it. He was looking at me when he said it. Thats what gives me the spark of hope. The thought of Jamie watching this, everyone at the Hob, my mother. I turn directly to the camera, and wave, a smile so big, to them it must seem like I had forgot where I was. But I haven't. Hell no. The fact of where I am is burning my mind, sending a fear pulsating through my veins 24/7. Seth is still clutching onto my hand for dear life. I can't help but continue to smile. Even the Capitol are shocked at my reaction to it all. It just makes them scream louder. Some even throw gifts to us, blow us kisses, yell for us to say hello to their familys who aren't quite old enough to come. Its not long before I feel the cart back in motion. We're in the front this time, and I can hear the screams of

"ONE MORE ROUND!" and "DISTRICT TWELVE COME BACK!". It can't help but fill me with pride. How much these strangers, these people who seem heartless, have instantly taken a like to us, because of the fact that we have outfits that dance, like the shadows dance in the summer, creating art where they go. Its breathtaking, the sight of us really. I can tell. I look over all the tributes. They're all watching us. Some eyes filled with admiration, some with hate, some with jealousy. I can't look at them fully. Scared, that I will think too much how one of them could be ending my life in just five days. It generally scares me too much. The next thing I know, I'm being pushed towards an elevator by Chris, and I'm being taken to the penthouse. We arrive.

The sight...

The first thing that catches my eye, are the sea green sofa's, three places neatly around a television the size of my bed at home. Its standing on a black stand, where just about a meter infront another stands, on a red velvet carpet, so soft it looks, and probably feels, like a cloud, that I could happily lie on forever. I take a step forward, and turn, to see a huge window. So beautiful, and below I can see the people of the Capitol celebrating. Still I hear the chants, the beautiful lights dancing, people with signs. They're even worse dressed when they party, so its not long before my attention is turned. This time to the table. Its a long table, with about three sea-green chairs on each side. Infront of each is a placemat, with little flowers decorating it, curving vines up a type of tree I have never seen before. Ontop of them, is a matching China Plate, that El warns us, that if we break, she will personally break us. I know she's joking, but theres a sound in her voice that makes me worried to try anything. So I don't. The table cloth is a red, but its rough and thin, unlike the cloud-like material that coats the floor. To the right of the room is the stairs that lead to my and Seths room. Somehow, I don't feel like sleeping. I feel like eating, and then watching the reply. I'm sure Seth does too. It wasn't just me who got the attention that night. I walk up to my bedroom to change, but I am really not fussed. I slide into a simple satin dress, and flat purple shoes to match. I let my hair fall, and brush it through, it becoming incredibly silky, and feather like to touch. I come back out, and take my place next to Seth.

"That was incredible, darling." Chris says. He takes my hand, smiling madly, and gives it a squeeze. Portia nods in agreement, and smiles admiringly at Seth. I can feel my cheeks burning, and I'm sure Seth does too, because he's the first to try and change the subject. Before we can discuss anything really, the foods arrived. Oh, how delicate.

Small bowls filled with a crumbly mixture, that is filled with spices and vegetables. Turkey, much finer than the ones at home, with an assortment of vegetables, that can never be found in the hunting grounds. I go out too far, so that its illegal, and even then I can't find them. I also have a liquid that tastes like a cow I was once lucky enough to shoot, and El called it Gravy. Oh how delicious it was, and I had atleast three coatings of it, before I finally admitted defeat, and let them bring out desert. Strawberrys in a thick sauce, chocolate. I've had it once, when I was younger, and my dad was alive. He gave me a bit. All the men at the mines had a share of one bar, but he kept his for me. It was amazing. When I was finally stuffed we settled down to watch the replays. Boy was I ready for this moment. The sofa was soft, and I think I fell asleep for about a minute, because Seth was shaking me, telling me to look at the screen.

And I see it.

Us.

We're beautiful.

No, not beuitful.

Dark, powerful, beautiful, sparkling. Twilight itself. I look at myself, Ceaser Flickerman going mental with his compliments, to Chris and Portia, but mainly to me and Seth. We stand there, staring confusedly, then I look at my cape. It trails, making shadows that dance along the ground, fire flaring in a trail. Its hard to miss us. We're the most amazing thing there...all too soon its over. Me and Seth are ushered to our rooms by El. It seems like a safe haven, right now. How flawless we were. Thats bound to get us atleast ONE sponsor. I can't even desctibe how I feel. I flop down onto my bed, my head slamming against the feather like pillow. Just when sleep is luring me into its grasp, I hear a faint knock.

"Who is it?" I call, trying to hide that part of my voice which wants to scream "GO AWAY."

"Seth." The voice calls back. I stand up and open the door, allowing him in. He looks cute, with messy hair in his pyjama's. I know my pyjama's aren't very flattering. But, by Friday I'll look worse. He knows it. I know it. Neither of us metion our looks though.

"Sorry for coming this late..." He whispers, as if hiding from someone.

"Are you okay Seth?" I ask, the worry clearly placed, refusing to go away.

"No. I'm not." He whispers again. My heart is pounding. Whats happened? Why?

"Talk to me." I whisper back. I'm unsure why I whispered it. But it feels like we are being watched. He takes my hand, and although I'm shocked, I allow it, and he leads me out my room, and up onto the roof. He sits me down, and I look at him.

"What?" I say, my voice quivering.

"I..I can't do it, Rhia. I want to be able to win, but I can't. So I'm telling you this now, I'm breaking our alliance. There is deeper reasons behind it, but right now, I can't stand the fact that I wont win, and I wont put you, nor myself through it."

I stand there shocked? What the hell?

"Seth, you can win. And you know it. I told you I'm going to do the best I can to get you out. Do you believe me?"

He just nods. He pushes a stray bit of hair off my face, and smiles, his blonde hair now hiding the deep blue, crystal like eyes. We both stand up at the same time. Before I know whats happening, his lips are on my cheek, and before I can compute it all, he's gone. I can feel my cheeks burning, and my heart is beating faster.

What the hell just happened?

-THis chapter was inspired by an AMAZING writer. I LOVE her work, and she's really fun. Go check out her fanfiction!  s/8331981/1/The_Flame_That_Never_Dies  
Please, its amazing.-

R&R.


End file.
